


bruises and bones

by hyattdeath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Prostitution, jack is genderqueer, old child abuse, sandy is asexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozmotis pitchner was used to structure and repetition the boy was anything but that</p><p>and jack is just trying to survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting new people is always scary

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on tumblr but im fixing it up before I post it here

Kozmotis pitchner was used to structure and repetition. He had been in the military most of his life, got out, married, had a daughter, lost his wife when his daughter was 6, and now his daughter was in her early 20’s and she was doing good on her own. he always had a plan and a back up plan it was always structured and sure there was randomness and spontaneous times but it was still semi-thought out. he was living alone in an apartment complex over on fifth ,sera, his daughter was in the apartment complex next to him so if something happened they were close together and it was pretty nice he was able to walk to work now which cut his expenses down a lot so eventually he can retire early and have enough savings. He may love teaching high school kids literature but sometimes they drive him crazy.

he was definitely still a golden boy when it came to the elderly or the young, so when he saw a large flash of white being forced against a wall he was thinking that the man who done it was picking on the elderly koz got closer to them. the closer he got the more confused he was It was actually a boy probably no older than 19-20. koz stood by the bus stop pretending to wait for it as he looked at the boy. He could only see the right side of him. He was leaning against the side of the building with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The boy was short only about 5 foot 2 or 3 and was skinnier than a toothpick his joints sticking out awkwardly and unhealthy like. White hair that looked like it hadn’t seen a comb in years. His bangs were cut choppily to keep out of his eyes. his hair was to his shoulders. His eyes where sunken in with deep bags as though he hadn’t slept in a few days. The poor thing could gain 20 pounds and still be malnourished. It made koz’s parental instincts kick in he wanted to help the kid he hated seeing them like this. His clothing just made him look worse it was freezing and wet out yet here he was in a pair of ratty socks and jeans that hugged his body in a way that made him look even skinnier and unhealthy as well as a thin white v neck. the man the boy was talking to was tall maybe 6 feet he was tan with blue-gray hair and side burns but he looked to only be about 30. the two hadn’t realized that koz had been staring at them the man kissed the boy on the forehead then walked away the boy flung his cigarette out and lite a nother the boy looked around catching at the people around him as though just realizing he was out in the open and caught koz staring at him.

Koz was repelled when he saw the rest of the boys face. The boys left half was bruised and swollen so dark it was almost black. His left eye was hazy in colour and the whites of the eye was a deep red. Disgusted by the boys face he looked down at the rest of the boy. The left side of his shirt was bloody the same with his pants they were both torn and ripped. He was putting zero weight on his left leg as he shifted to get a better look at koz the boy let out a gasp his face twisting in pain. Shakily the boy raised his left hand "waving it", it was in a large bulky white cast with what koz could only guess were very crudly drawn snowflakes in blue sharpie. when the boy smiled at him Koz gagged. His mouth had been bloody a tooth had been missing as though it had been torn out.He tried to not feel like a horrible human being as the boy laughed at his discomfort.

he left the boy and hoped for a second he never met him again.


	2. cigarette butts

the next time koz sees the boy he really rather have not of.

It was about a week after the first meeting and he was waiting for a bus, it was late around midnight, and although he didn't want to be out when it was mostly drug addicts and prostitutes out one of his friends were in the hospital and asking for him to get there it could be serious and the man had no family and he needed someone there with him. he owed said friend a lot ,his name was North and he was a crazy Russian immigrant who, during the war had signed up to help his new home. North had saved him one day during the war. he had noticing a man with a gun aiming at him north had shot the man before he could shoot koz. since then the two were very close they also lived very close north owning a toy shop in town and living above it but the hospital was quite far away from both of them.

there was about a 20 minute wait for the new bus and he didnt want to walk back to his apartment especially since they were having issues with the elevator. so he got comfortable on the bench. looking around he noticed that the bench next to him was also occupied looking over he blushed darkly there was a man receiving oral. they were close to him the benches were connected and both were sitting in the middle of their respective bench. koz couldnt believe it. he slowly started to scoot away from them.

sneeking a glace he looked at the man he was short and fat his clothes rumpled and messy he could use a shave badly and he was balding. he was going on and on talking ‘dirty’ saying stuff like dont stop and oh your so good and then saying that the other must be turned on too. looking at the person between the man’s legs he was surprised to find the boy from earlier that white hair could be spotted a mile away. again it was only his right side that was visible to koz. the boy looked aggravated with the man above him. koz almost laughed at the fact that at every 5th or so bob he would pop off and take a puff of his cigarette. after a few times of this and a lot more ‘dirty’ talk the boy popped off standing and flinging his cigarette. the man looked angry demanding the boy continue. the boy simply blinked and unbuckled his pants pulling them down showing his cock to the man it was completely soft koz couldn't believe the boy did it but also had a hard time controlling his laughter ”does this look turned on to you? huh? does it look hard?”

the boys voice was deep but it was rough and cracking as though he hadnt talked in a week. the man looked scared shitless making koz a little happy the man was grating on his nerves. shaking his head the man gulped “well then shut the fuck up and let me finish you off so i can stop sucking you like seriously dude your supposed to clean that thing!”  
as the boy pulled his pants back up and buckled them back up(with a little trouble cuz of his cast still being on) the boy got back on his knees and the man finished quickly getting up, tossing a 20 at the boy and ran. “pfft pussy”

grabbing the 20 he got up wiping his mouth off on his sleeve and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket lighting it he sat down on the bench next to koz. he could now see the left half of the boy and it definitely looked better than the last time the swelling was down and some of the bruising was fading, not much but it wasn't as black as before. His eye wasn’t as red or as hazy and his mouth wasn’t bloody anymore. he was dressed better for the weather he was still without shoes but his shirt was now a thick sweater and nothing was torn. the boy looked over at him and smiled. it was a big smile showing all his teeth. as confusing as it was another tooth was coming in were the other had been he could see the tiny white starting to peek through. “hey”

"hey yourself" the two then laughed historically. "well that was quite the show. deffinitly not something im used to seeing but-"

"i know right? i try i try" they then sat in silence. when the bus came koz left him there.

three cigarette butts laid on the sidewalk as the boy got up and left. koz watched him from the bus as the boy walked the other way. he wondered briefly if the boy was going to look for more clients or go home or if he even had a home.


End file.
